chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
Fearyia Snakehorn
Fearyia was a dragoness born to an outcast family of fear dragons. Her family were outcasts because her parents practiced Shadow Magic and had pledged their allegiance to the Shadow Dragons. Fearyia's eldest sister Serba left the family for that reason and when Fearyia's father died to dragons of Team Light her mother went crazy and attemtped to kill the Light Queen, Lumera Lightstar. Fearyia intervened and killed her mother to save Lumera. She joined Team Light after that moment and trained her fear element till she mastered it. Fearyia was designed by and belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Physical Appearance Fearyia is a large, female Fear Dragon who is mainly white in coloration but has red, hooked fear markings that run across her body. She has two fangs which stick out of the top of her mouth and on her nose she has a hatch looking marking. On her head Fearyia has a red marking under her eye and has, on her forehead, a curved horn that hooks backwards and looks almost like a snake. Fearyia has a crest made up of six horns that all curve upwards in a hook-like formation and all resemble snakes. In between these horns are torn, purple membrane which connects them, they have been torn due to years of battle. On the back of her head she has a small crest-like sail which has purple membrane in between each spike. Running down her back and to her tail she has grey horns that stick straight out which has hook-like spikes on the top and appear to look like snakes. Fearyia's chest plates are a deep red in color and they have small spikes on the ends of them. She also has red hooked/curved markings that come out where her snake-like back spikes are placed. The curved markings also have a dot in between each of them. Oh Fearyia's shoulder she has a jutted crest-like mark which is red in color, on her hip she carries a jutted crest-like mark that almost appears to be the crest for the element of fear. She has two stripes on the back of her front and back legs the curve like a tiger's. On the back of her knees she has three spikes one of which is curved upwards and two which hook downwards like meat hooks, they are grey in color. She has a red band near the bottom of each of her legs and has black stockings which include her paws. Her wing fingers are white in color and have red stripes which go all over the wing fingers. Her wing membrane is mostly purple in color but towards the end of the wings the red turns to black. Her wing membrane is torn from years of fighting. On the tips of her wing she has a curved/hooked spike that curls inwards on her wings and appears snake-like in looks. Towards the end of her tail the white coloration for her body turns to black. On the end of her tail she has four curved and hooked spikes, two of which curve upwards and into a downwards arch and two of which curve downwards in an upwards arch. These also look like snakes. Horns Her horns are all silverish grey in color and look like snakes in appearance which enhances her powers of her fear element. Her horns are incredibly strong and don't break off easily despite how delicate they look. Eyes Her eyes are incredibly powerful and very delicate which is why she has red markings under her eyes to mislead enemies. Body Her body is not so tough and strong as most dragons in Team Light thus she relays on her element more than her physical strength. Elemental Abilities Fearyia is incredibly powerful in the element of fear and is considered to be an elemental in the sense she is the strongest fear user known to Team Light. She is classified as a Master Dragon and is the Master of her element. She is in charge of passing on her knowledge and talents of the fear element to younger fear dragons in order to make future generations more powerful. Another responsibility of hers as a Master Dragon, the most powerful fear dragon, is to lead the Fear Battalion, or army of fear dragons, which is classified under the army of the Elemental Corps. ''Piercing Siren Scream: ''Fearyia releases thunderous fear power as a high pitched scream which appears in blood red sound waves. When the red sound waves hit enemies they instantly paralyze them in fear. This makes enemies see her as a terrifying beast which is where her snake-like horns come into play. Under the influence of fear enemies see her snake-like spikes as actual snakes. ''Paralyzing Phantom Fright: ''Fearyia breathes out her fear element in the form of glowing red balls of energy which swirl around enemies and explode on or near them with extreme force which paralyzes them instantly. The explosion of the fear blast is enough to throw enemies far away from the battle. Personality Fearyia is incredibly silent and seems to be cold when approached. She is simply quite and does not like to talk a lot due to the troubles of her past. Her parents were never really kind to her or her sister and she has become incredibly introverted. She only talks when she feels she needs to and likes to stay out of public talk or large groups. Sometimes Fearyia will stand in the back of a room during times of public discussion and only speak up when she feels she has something to say that is very important. She also only talks to her apprentices and seems to only be willing to engage in active discussion with them and Lumera. Bio Before Joining Team Light 45 years after Lumera's hatching Fearyia hatched from her own egg to her parents whom had already allied themselves to the Shadow Dragons in exchange for dark magic techniques and dark power. She and her sister had lived with her parents for some time without even knowing their parents were allied to the side of darkness until they one day heard their parents talking about it. When they approached their parents they simply told them that they were doing what was right and were getting the powers needed to cleanse the world of those who would not accept them for their ideas of dark magic. Fearyia and her sister Serba found that answer acceptable as they did not understand anything that was being said to them. For the next 50 years Fearyia and Serba had lived in peace unbeknownst of what their parents were doing. All they were aware of was that "bad dragons" were trying to kill their parents because of their actions with dark magic. Serba was ready and willing to go help her father in his fight against these "bad dragons" and had expressed to both her mother and father the desire to fight. However, her mother would not let her go out with her father on his expeditions. A year later Fearyia's mom had told her children that their father had to go out and combat the "evil dragons" wanting to take their freedoms away from them. Serba, wanting nothing more than to help her father, followed him. However, what she found when she followed her father to the end of his path was much more horrifying. Serba had seen that her father met up with terrifying monster dragons and had raided and murdered an entire village of innocent dragons. That night when Serba returned she explained everything to Fearyia and said that her parents were truly the bad dragons and that they had been lied to the entire time. Serba then packed up her stuff and told Fearyia to leave with her and escape to the allies. Fearyia refused being fearful of her parents' wrath and told Serba to go on her own. That morning Fearyia's mom demanded to know where Serba had gone off to and when Fearyia refused to tell her mother Serba had left to the allies she was beaten as punishment and locked in a shed. She wasn't let out for sometime and when she finally did she hid up in her room for the rest of that day. A year or so passed by before news from her father's most recent expedition came in. During a raid on a Lumeria (Team Light) base he had been killed in action by the Light Queen Lumera herself and his remains were burned to prevent his soul from using dark magic to reanimate himself. Blinded by rage Fearyia's mom went on a rampage and wrecked the home nest in pure fury blaming Lumera and the allies for her miseries. Fearyia stood up and challenged her mother, stating that she and her father had brought such miseries upon themselves by choosing the wrong side to fight on. This threw Fearyia's mother over the edge and she attacked the child locking her away before venturing out to destroy Lumera. Fearyia, being the only one to know her mother's plan, knew she had to escape but was unsure of how to do so. She thought back to her years of training her fear element in order to continue her parents work and recalled that her abilities were powerful blasts of sound....powerful enough to blast open doors. So using a super charged fear blast Fearyia collapsed the shed she was locked in and set off after her mother, having seen the direction she left in through the shed window. It wasn't long before Fearyia had heard sounds of fear blasts and shouting and to her horror her mother was already in the process of attacking the Light Queen. Fearyia landed just as her mother had paralyzed Lumera with her fear ability and slammed into her sending her away. Infuriated Fearyia's mother swore at her and cursed her saying that she was useless and stupid for helping the allied scum. It was then that Fearyia restated that she and her father had brought such an end upon themselves and forced their own daughter, Serba, to leave for the allies. Reveling such information sent her rage blind mother into a frenzy as she tried to kill her own daughter. Fearyia's skills proved too much for the older female and she was beaten at the end of the long battle, but not without Fearyia gaining tears in her wings and wounds of her own. In a last ditch effort Fearyia's mother attempted to use a darkened fear fury to end her daughter and the Light Queen but was stopped when Fearyia shot a fear blast that cut a hole through the left half of her body. As her mother lay dying Fearyia stated that her mother had given her no choice and brought such an end upon herself. When Lumera recovered from the paralysis she approached Fearyia who cowered away in fear. Lumera stated that she was not going to harm her and that she was there now to console her on the hard decision she had to make, killing her mother. Fearyia then broke down into tears while being comforted by the Light Queen who offered to take her into Team Light. Between tears and the swirling confusing rattling her mind Fearyia was able to manage out a yes before letting confusion consume her thoughts. After Joining Team Light It took Fearyia a month or so to recover some from the whirlwind that had taken her life and family downhill so fast but never once in that time did she regret joining Team Light. She felt that, despite her parents being family and semi-loving ones at that, they had lied to her and Serba and tried to make them evil without even giving them a choice. Such betrayal confirmed the goal in her mind, that she had to stop all those who would try to do the same evils as her parents. Thus, Fearyia enlisted in the military as a trainee and worked her hardest until she was able to choose for herself which branch she wanted to join; Navy, Terra, Aerial, or Elemental Corps? Which to choose? While her final training was taking place she was approached by Dratron the current Master Dragon of Fear and was asked by him personally to become his apprentice and train her fear element to its maximum potential. It was then that Fearyia decided to join the Elemental Corps and the Fear Battalion where she would continue her training. Fearyia continued her training for many years after and proudly served Lumera and Team Light in countless battles and missions, sometimes aiding in Lumera's own battalions as a fellow soldier. In the middle of her training program during a particularly harsh battle Dratron, the Master Dragon of Fear, fell to a Shadow Dragon. He had been stabbed in the chest and as he lay dying he proclaimed that of all her apprentices Fearyia should take his place as she had a heart of pure gold and would never let her team, group, or side down and that she would never disappoint. From then on Fearyia, with some help and guidance from Lumera and the other Master Dragons continued her training in both her duties and her element to fill in the role of the late Dratron. She was able to do it successfully with a few more years of training and has taken his place ever since that day. She is still serving as the Master Dragon of Fear and has taken on multiple apprentices to train in the element of Fear. Relationships [[Lumera Lightstar|'Lumera Lightstar']] Her most trusted friend and someone she can seriously relay one when she wants to talk and voice her ideas. These two always hang out in cafes or the terraces of the Lumerian Castle. Spook Strikethorn One of her apprentices. Quotes "You brought this on yourself mother."~ Fearyia facing her mother Gallery Fearyia.jpg Trivia * Fearyia was designed for a dragon oc contest but was thankfully not chosen as a winner, LumeraLightsar was very unwilling to part with her design. * Her backstory was thought up while LumeraLightstar was on break at her local Veterinarian Clinic. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Elemental Corps Category:Master Dragons